The Brothers Flub-Return To Heebie Jeebie Ville
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Guapo and Fraz encounter a vampire.


The Brothers Flub

"Return To Heebie Jeebie Ville"

On Heebie Jeebie Ville The Hoog parked in front of a dark spooky castle. Out of The Hoog emerged Guapo, but not Fraz. "C'mon Fraz! There's nothing to be scared of!" Guapo assured. "No way Guapo! After what happened the last time we were here, I'm staying inside The Hoog!" Fraz cried. "Don't worry Fraz! We'll just deliver the package and be on our way!" Guapo promised. "Well…okay" Fraz replied and emerged from The Hoog. "But after we make that delivery we're _outta here_! Got it?!" Fraz cried. "Yeah I got it!" Guapo replied. "Good!" said Fraz.

The Flub Brothers approached the dark spooky castle—which creeped Fraz out. Guapo rang the doorbell. It made a creepy eerie sound that made the fur on the back of Fraz's neck stand up. The door opened and a very pale man with slicked-back black hair, and a long black cape answered it. The sight of the man made Fraz cower behind Guapo.

"Delivery. Sign here please" said Guapo. He handed the man the clipboard with a chained pen attached to it. The man signed the clipboard, and handed it back to Guapo, in exchange for the package. Fraz came out from Guapo, and grabbed his arm with both of his. "Come _on _Guapo! You promised that we would leave as soon as you made the delivery! Let's _go_!" Fraz cried.

The Flub Brothers were about to head back to The Hoog, when _suddenly _it started pouring down rain! "_Great_! _Just _my luck!" Fraz complained. "Since it's raining why don't you two boys stay for the night?" the man asked with a Transylvanian accent. "_Sure_! We'd _love _to! Right Fraz?!" Guapo cried excited. "_Actually _I'll just stay out here on the porch! I sure love porches!" Fraz nervously replied. "Fraz you can't stay out here all night in the pouring rain! You'll catch pneumonia! Come inside where it's warm and dry!" Guapo cried. He took Fraz's hand, and lead him inside. The man closed the door.

"Beejabbers! Look at this place! It's even bigger than the castle we stayed at the last time we were here!" Guapo cried in amazement—his voice echoing. "Where are my manners?! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Count Orloff, and this is my castle!" the man Count Orloff said. "Nice place you have here Mr. Orloff!" Guapo replied. "_Thank you_! Now if you'll be so kind as to follow me into the kitchen, I have dinner ready for you!" said Orloff.

In the kitchen there was a large dinner table with a feast of food on it! "Bee_jabbers_! Look at all this food!" Guapo cried hungrily. "Go ahead my friends! Take a seat and dig in!" Orloff offered. "Don't mind if I do!" Guapo replied drooling hungrily. Guapo and Fraz sat down at the table beside each other. They picked up their forks and knives and dug in. When they were finished eating dinner, Orloff brought them each a slice of cake, that they ate. "Now that you've finished your dessert, let me show you to your room" Orloff said. Guapo and Fraz got up from the table, and followed Orloff out of the kitchen.

In the hallway they passed by several bedrooms and creepy painting hanging on the walls. Just then Orloff stopped at one of the bedrooms. "This is your room for the night. It's a large with two beds. I hope you two don't mind sharing the same room" said Orloff. "_Mind_?! Why we'd be _honored _to! _Wouldn't _we Guapo?!" Fraz cried. "Well _actually_, I was hoping I'd get my own…" Fraz slapped a hand over Guapo's mouth before he could finish. Then looked at Orloff grinning and laughing nervously. "Suit yourselves. (grins evilly) Goodnight. Pleasant dreams" Orloff replied. As Orloff walked away Fraz quickly and fearfully ran into the bedroom with Guapo, and slammed the door shut!

In the bedroom Guapo got into his bed, and went to sleep snoring. In Fraz's bed he was lying wide awake sweating and trembling with fright. He could hear the thundering from the storm outside—frightening him even more! He crawled into bed with Guapo, and began to shake him. "Guapo! Guapo wake up!" he cried.

Guapo woke up halfway, and looked over at Fraz lying beside him. "What is it Fraz? Why aren't you in your bed?" Guapo asked half asleep. "Guapo listen to me! That Orloff guy is a vampire! He calls himself Count, has pale skin, a long black cape, and speaks with a Transylvanian accent! He's gonna bite our necks, and turns us into vampires like him! We gotta get outta here!" Fraz panicked. "Don't be ridiculous Fraz! The last time we were here on Heebie Jeebie Ville, you thought that scientist who lived in that castle wanted your brain, when the only thing he wanted was the fur on your head to wear as a toupee! So you have _nothing _to worry about! Goodnight Fraz!"

Guapo turned back over in bed, facing away from Fraz, and closed his eyes. "Ah! But you forget _little brother _when we went to Halloween World on Halloween Night, and got abducted by those vampires, and one of them turned _you _into a vampire!" Fraz reminded Guapo. Guapo's eyes shot open! He quickly sat up in bed—the memory coming back to haunt him. "Bee_jabbers_! You're right Fraz! We _do _have to get out of here! But _how_?!" Guapo cried.

Fraz pondered until he came up with an idea. "I know! The window!" he cried. He and Guapo got out of bed, and walked over to the curtains where the window was. They pulled back the curtains, only to discover to their horror that the window had been replaced by a brick wall! "Mother of mercy! There's a brick wall in the place of the window! We're trapped!" Fraz panicked. "Don't panic Fraz! We'll just go out the front door! All we have to do is quietly tiptoe to the front door, and we're home free! Let's go!" Guapo replied.

The bedroom door opened slightly ajar, and Guapo peeked out into the hallway, which was empty. He opened the door more and whispered to Fraz "The coast is clear. Let's make a break for it". "Right behind you Guapo" Fraz whispered back. They exited the bedroom—Fraz quietly closing the door behind them. They quietly tiptoed down the hallway—careful not to make a sound. Soon they reached the front door. "We made it Guapo! C'mon let's get the heck outta here!" Fraz cried.

Fraz opened the door, and to his and Guapo's horror there stood Orloff—causing them to scream in fright. "Ah! Leaving so soon?!" Orloff asked in a creepy tone. They backed away in fear as he entered the castle—soaking wet from the rain outside, and slammed the door. They tried to make a run for it but he grabbed them, and began to drag them away. "I just wanted to tell you that this is all your fault" Fraz told Guapo.

In the dungeon it was dark and dreary with the only light being lighted torches on the wall. Orloff entered the dungeon, and chained Guapo and Fraz to the wall. "One moment. There's something I need to get" Orloff said. He turned his back to The Flub Brothers to retrieve something. While his back was turned Fraz looked up at the ceiling, and prayed "Dear Ian, please help me and Guapo escape alive! Amen!" Just then a wooden stake magically appeared in Fraz's hand. "Thank you Ian!" Fraz said looking up.

Fraz quickly hid the stake in his purple body suit with his teeth, just as Orloff turned back around, holding the package Guapo had delivered to him. "Beejabbers! It's the package I delivered to you!" Guapo cried. "That's right my fat friend. _Now_ I'm going to show you and your skinny friend what's _in _it!" Orloff replied. Fraz looked at Guapo and said "This can't be good".

Orloff opened the package and took out two large syringe needles! Fraz's eyes bugged out in terror. "Mother of mercy! Those are needles!" he cried. He could feel his blood run cold. "That's right my blue friend" Orloff replied. "W-what are you going to do with those?!" Fraz nervously asked. "I'm going to suck blood out of your necks with them, and drink it!" Orloff cried. "Wouldn't you rather just bite our necks, and drink the blood out of them like other vampires do?" Fraz asked. "Nah! I don't like doing it the old fashioned way! Now hold still! This won't hurt a bit!" Orloff replied.

Fraz gulped and looked at Guapo. "It's been nice knowing you Guapo". "You too Fraz!" Guapo replied. Guapo and Fraz prepared to meet their end. When Orloff was close enough to them with the syringes, Fraz heard Ian's voice in his head. "The wooden stake! Use the stake I gave you!" Ian cried. Thinking quickly Fraz pulled the stake out from under his body suit with his teeth, and stabbed Orloff in the heart with it.

Orloff quickly turned to dust, and the syringes fell to the floor. "You did it Fraz! But where did you get that wooden stake?" Guapo asked. "My guardian angel Ian gave it to me" Fraz replied. "Ohhh. I see" said Guapo. "Speaking of which…Hey Ian?! Please free us!" Fraz called out. Ian appeared before The Flub Brothers, but only Fraz could see and hear him. A large key magically appeared in his hand, and he used it to unlock Guapo and Fraz's chains. "Thanks Ian" said Fraz. "No problem. Now get going" Ian replied.

Ian vanished into thin air as Guapo and Fraz ran out of the dungeon. They ran to the front door, and out of the castle. Much to their relief it had stopped raining. They ran to The Hoog and got inside of it. The Hoog lifted off into the night sky, and began to fly away from Heebie Jeebie Ville.

"When we get back to Retrograde, we're telling Miss Boomdeeyay that we're _never _making a delivery Heebie Jeebie Ville _ever_ again!" Fraz cried. "I'm down with _that_!" Guapo replied in agreement. The Hoog continued flying in the night sky, heading for its destination Retrograde—the moonlight guiding its way.

The End


End file.
